Monde de I'art
Monde de I'art is a game by Dreams Inc. for the Starry Skies system after an event known as "The Revamp" in which projects were merged and revamped due to the amount of games announced by Dreams Inc. The game itself is a revamp of the cancelled project "Animaux Enfants" and takes many elements from said project, being more of a gift to fans of old N64 games. Story A famous artist from another realm known as "The Author" has unkowingly created an enormous world through his paintings, in this world his creations come to life and live a peaceful life....However, there are some concepts that are scrapped and never fully made into paintings, these go to a strange unknown realm known as "Graveyard". One day, the artist is starting to make a painting as usual until he receives a heart attack and dies, leaving the painting incomplete, this had never happened before to the world of paintings and the unfinished painting became known as "First Draft". One day, a painting finished a few days before the death of The Author, a boy with antlers, comes to life in the land of "Bastias", where humans with animal features live in a rural-style community. The boy, named "Sam", befriends some of the villagers and becomes well-known in the community, one day he's asked to pick up tomatoes from a hill, which he does until being attacked by a mysterious being, which flies to town and starts relentlessly attacking and sucking the life out of the people there until it's scared away. Sam asks what was that and the town says that the being who attacked them was actually First Draft, who had somehow come to life and now wants to suck on people's life energy so he can complete himself, and he's planning on doing this by reviving scrapped concepts from Graveyard. The entire town is scared, so they start collecting supplies and building a bunker, Sam decides that with the amount of supplies they currently have they're not gonna survive for long, so he bravely sets out into the forest to find more food for the town, and eventually finds himself with First Draft again, who chases after Sam all the way to the town, where everyone shakes in fear until it decides to leave. At that moment, Sam realizes that if he doesn't do anything then no one will and decides to go to try and find a way to stop First Draft. Sam ventures into the forest where he finds an empty spot in the middle where no monsters ever go to, in this spot surrounded by trees, the trees have strange marks, all of them are gray except one which Sam touches before transported to a hill with a japanese pagoda near. Sam goes to the pagoda where he sees First Draft suck the life out of the hill before it flees, Sam talks to the master of the dojo, ironically named "Master of the Dojo", to see if he's alright and he explains that First Draft has sucked the life out of his world and they need the Power Hues in order to get the color and life back. Sam sets out and collects a good amount of Power Hues, which start slowly coloring the area until he finally tells Master of the Dojo that he wants to defeat First Draft, to which the master responds by telling him that in order to stop him he'll need to return the color and life to the worlds in order to get an advantage. Meanwhile, First Draft returns to see that the color to the world has returned, he goes into a rage and wakes up the ancient monster living in the hill, which turns out to be the very pagoda the master was living in, who isn't too happy about being woken up, so he pulls out his giant tree naginata from the ground and starts destroying the hill and blocking off the entrance to the hill with a big piece of the mountain. Sam goes back to the village looking for someone to help him get through to the hill but finds that no one can help except one person, which has bunny features that may help him get across, but he has gone hiking to the mountains. Sam goes back to the forest and finds that another mark has gained color due to the Power Hues, Sam touches the mark and he's transported to the mountains where he finally catches up to "Jay", who has the bunny features that Sam needs in order to proceed. Sam convinces Jay to join him and go back to the hills where Jay jumps above the chunk of hill before using the energy from the Power Hues to switch with Sam, who goes back to the the place where the pagoda was and finds the pagoda monster destroying everything. Sam goes inside the pagoda to rescue Master of the Dojo and knocks out the monster from the inside. Once the monster wakes up, Sam manages to calm it down and it agrees to rest and let Master of the Dojo and its pupils live inside it. Master of the Dojo thanks Sam and Jay before they both set out to the next area. TBA Gameplay In this game you control your character in a 3D field as you run around trying to collect Power Hues in different stages. The game takes high inspiration from games like Super Mario 64 and Banjo Kazooie, which becomes clear in the way Power Hues are collected, Power Hues can be collected by completing quests, completing specific actions or simply passing some sort of challenge. If you play the game in the Easy difficulty, you'll get a special Glass Pyramid that can direct you to where the power Hue is located, though you'll have to find it yourself if you play on Normal or higher. While you start out with Sam, along the game you'll recruit more people from the land of Bastias who also have their own special animal features that give them special abilities, some of these are obligatory while others are optional. Each animal ability is helpful in some way, for example, Sam can charge against enemies with his antlers and break walls, Jay can use his bunny agility to jump over high places and wall-jump and Luke can use his mole claws to dig through boulders and dig holes in the ground to find treasures. Characters Playable Antagonists Areas Yamato Hills The first world in the game, this world (marked with the symbol of a flower) is a big hill filled to the brim with blooming flowers and a giant pagoda in the middle where Master of the Dojo lives. The missions in this world are: *'Pure of Heart': Visit Master of the Dojo and he'll tell you that he needs to see if you're pure of heart, sending you on a quest to find 4 flowers around the area and bring them back to him to get the Power Hue. *'A Stolen Spring': Go to the training area at the back of the pagoda and talk to one of the ninjas that always keeps falling off at an obstacle course, if you talk to him he reveals that he keeps failing because one of the parts for the obstacle course, a spring, has been stolen. You must find and follow the mysterious bandit all the way to his tent and get back the spring in order to get the Power Hue. *'Raccoon on the Roof': Master of the Dojo finds a Power Hue hidden in the attic but finds that it has been stolen and taken to the roof by a raccoon, who proceeds to escape by jumping on-top of trees. You must use Jay's jumping abilities to chase after the raccoon and get the Power Hue back. *'Fishing is Hard!': A young man is fishing for food for his family but a mole fish appears, bites the bait and digs back into the ground, getting the fishing rod stuck. This mission can only be completed much later on once you unlock Luke, who digs out the mole fish from the ground and gives it to the man, who thanks him and gives him the Power Hue in return. *'Stop the Pagodark!': Enter inside of Pagodark after jumping above the chunk and rescue Master of the Dojo before fighting it from the inside and making it pass out. Once it wakes up and its calmed down, it'll go back to normal and you'll be able to go inside to claim your Power Hue. Category:Platforming Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Games Category:3D Games